My Fiancé
by Nona Xerry
Summary: Sakura tidak tau kalau sedari kecil ia dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Karena keterpaksaan dan kasih sayangnya pada kedua orang tuanya, Sakura akhirnya menyetujui perjodohan itu. Dan ia juga tidak boleh menceritakan soal perjodohannya ini pada orang lain. Karena jika sekolahnya tau, ia akan dapat masalah.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku tersenyum sembari memandangi lapangan. Lebih tepatnya memandangi seseorang dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan kumis kucing di pipi yang sedang bermain sepak bola disana.

Wajahnya sangat cerah tertimpa cahaya matahari dan dihiasi senyum lebar yang terlihat sangat lepas. Ah ... Kurasa aku menyukai senyum lebarnya itu. Itu terlihat begitu ringan dan lepas. Dan mataku tak pernah lepas darinya.

Seseorang berseru memanggilnya, membuatnya harus pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan kembali ke ruangannya. Ruangan?

Oh ya. Dia seorang guru disini. Guru BK atau yang biasa disebut bimbingan konseling. Guru yang biasanya menangani murid-murid yang bermasalah. Padahal kuharap dia menjadi guru lain selain guru BK. Supaya bisa mengajar di kelasku dan lebih sering bertemu denganku secara dekat daripada memperhatikannya dari jauh terus seperti ini. Tapi yang, sayangnya dia tidak ...

Dulu dia pernah mengajarku saat aku masih kelas satu. Mata pelajaran sejarah. Tapi entah kenapa dia berhenti. Dan sekarang dia juga merangkap sebagai guru tata boga. Awalnya aku tidak percaya ini, tapi keahlian memasak harus kuakui sangat sangat hebat. Kurasa setara dengan koki bintang lima? Entahlah, aku tak pernah memakan masakan mereka. Tapi kuakui dia benar-benar sangat hebat dalam hal masak memasak. Dia pasti akan menjadi suami yang baik suatu hari nanti.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. _Hus, apa yang kau pikirkan sih Sakura!_ _Berhenti berpikiran bodoh!_

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Aku langsung menoleh. "Ah, ya? Kenapa Hinata?"

"Maaf aku membentakmu. Habisnya kau tidak dengar kupanggil daritadi," ucapnya.

"Tau. Kau ini kenapa sih, _forehead_? Kerjaanmu itu melamun terus." Kali ini Ino yang berbicara.

"Berisik. Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Apa maumu?" ucapku kesal. _Mengganggu saja._

"Sudah sudah. Begini, Sakura- _chan_ , mau ikut ke kantin tidak? Kami mau ke kantin atau kau mau nitip sesuatu mungkin?" kata Hinata, berusaha menengahi.

Aku melirik jam. Benar juga, sudah jam istirahat. Pantas lapangan ramai. Dan kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau perutku lapar daritadi? "Aku ikut," jawabku lalu pergi bersama mereka berdua ke kantin.

"Menurutmu aku harus menjawab apa jika dia benar bilang begitu?" tanya Ino. Ia baru saja menceritakan pada kami tentang pendekatan hubungannya dan Sai. Dan dari acara pendekatannya ini, ia mengira kalau Sai sudah mulai tertarik padanya melihat dari sikap pria itu. Lalu berandai-andai bagaimana bila Sai menyatakan cinta padanya. Daritadi aku hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali berkomentar. Hinata yang lebih banyak merespon ucapan Ino.

"Apalagi? Tinggal bilang, "ya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu Sai- _kun_ " apa susahnya?" jawabku seraya menyuapkan ramen ke mulutku.

"Uh, tapi aku sangat gugup! Bagaimana kalau dia menciumku setelahnya?"

Aku hampir tersedak ramen yang sedang kumakan. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa berpikir sejauh itu? Aku langsung mengambil air dan meminum setengahnya. "Berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Ino. Kurasa otakmu itu harus dicuci."

Ino memberenggut kesal. "Tak ada salahnya 'kan? Kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi," ucapnya lagi. Kulihat Hinata tak berani berkomentar.

Aku kembali melanjutkan acara makanku yang tertunda dan langsung menghabiskan sisanya. Sebelum kembali menyahuti ucapan Ino. "Lebih baik sekarang kau pastikan saja dulu dia menyatakan cintanya padamu, baru memikirkan hal itu." Hinata mengangguk setuju dan perdebatan pun berakhir dengan damai.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Aku duluan ya, Saku. Sai- _kun_ sudah menunggu. Dah!" Dan Ino pun pergi setelahnya.

Sekarang disini tinggal aku sendiri. Ino dijemput Sai sedangkan Hinata sudah pulang duluan dijemput kakaknya. Mereka berdua ada yang menjemput, aku siapa yang menjemput? Rasanya, nasibku miris sekali, hiks.

Menjadi jomblo itu tidak mudah.

Sudahlah, daripada meratapi nasib disini, aku membereskan barang-barangku dan beranjak pulang. Kelas sudah kosong sejak lima menit setelah pelajaran usai. Hanya aku yang betah diam di kelas sampai sore dan baru pulang.

Lihat. Bahkan koridor sudah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa yang lalu lalang disana. "Sakura!" Aku terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang berseru memanggilku. Siapa yang memanggilku dengan suara sekencang itu? Untung saja sekolah tak seramai tadi.

Aku menoleh dan melihat lelaki yang selama ini kukagumi ada disana dengan wajah yang belepotan dan sepiring kue di tangannya. Dia menghampiriku dengan wajah sumringahnya. "Kebetulan sekali kau lewat. Aku bingung harus pada siapa aku minta tolong. Untung ada kau," ucapnya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Sedang bicara apa dia?

"Um, ada apa _Sensei_ memanggilku?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Dia menjulurkan kue yang dipegangnya padaku. "Cobalah," titahnya. Tapi aku diam. Masih belum mengerti atas situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. "Cobalah. Aku ingin kau mencoba kue buatanku." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, hari ini aku mencoba membuat kue setelah sekian lama. Dan aku ingin seseorang mencicipinya untukku, tapi sekolah sudah usai, jadi aku bingung. Dan kebetulan kau lewat, jadi sekalian saja aku minta tolong padamu hehe. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Sakura?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Ah, iya. Tidak kok _Sensei_. Ini ... aku yang pertama kali mencicipinya?" Dan jawabannya benar-benar membuatku senang. Dia memperbolehkanku mencicipi masakannya untuk pertama kalinya dan hanya untukku. Aku yang pertama. Ya Tuhan!

"Um ... baiklah. Akan kucoba." Aku memotong kuenya dan mencicipinya. Perasaanku benar-benar gugup. Jantungku bahkan berdegup sangat kencang. "Enak ... ini enak sekali _Sensei_!" seruku antusias.

"Benarkah?" Ia juga ikut antusias.

"Ya! Ini sangat enak! Apa ini boleh untukku?" Oh tidak. Aku keceplosan karena terlalu senang. "Ah, maaf _Sensei_ , aku kelepasan ..."

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa kok. Kau boleh mengambil itu. Lagipula aku bisa membuatnya lagi. Mau sekalian ku bungkus?"

Jawabannya membuatku berbinar senang. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya!"

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Hai! Ketemu lg sama aku hehe. Aku bikin cerita baru nih. Semoga kalian suka ya!**

 **Sebenernya agak bingung sih dapet ide ini darimana, tapi akhirnya jadi juga hehe.**

 **Pokoknya jangan lupa review ya!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Nx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sakura POV**_

"Kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali roti dan susu?" tanyaku melihat jajanan Ino yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Hm? Oh, ini untuk Hinata. Siapa tau dia mau. Aku lupa mengajaknya ke kantin tadi." Benar juga. Aku baru sadar dia tak bersama kami sekarang.

"Mau ke kelas Hinata?" ajakku yang langsung diberi anggukan penuh oleh Ino.

Kami pergi ke kelas Hinata dan mendapati empunya sedang menggambar sesuatu entah apa. Sepertinya dia serius sekali sampai-sampai tak sadar akan kehadiran kami dihadapannya.

Ino yang daritadi memperhatikan mengerutkan kening heran lalu merebut gambar Hinata paksa, membuat pemiliknya terkejut dan panik. "Ap- Ino- _chan_! Kembalikan bukuku!" serunya sembari berusaha mengambil bukunya di tangan Ino sedangkan aku hanya menyaksikan mereka sembari meminum susu strawberryku.

"Aku penasaran daritadi kau menggambar siapa sih sampai-sampai kehadiran kami pun tak dihiraukan," ucap Ino, masih menghindari Hinata yang berusaha merebut kembali bukunya.

"I-itu ... Bukan siapa-siapa kok! Kembalikan bukuku Ino- _chan_!"

Ino tiba-tiba berhenti, ia menatap Hinata dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Oh, Uzumaki- _sensei,_ eh?"

Dan seketika aku membeku ketika nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya. _Ada apa dengan Uzumaki-sensei?_

Aku beralih menatap Hinata. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. Dan aku mengerti maksud Ino. Hinata menggambar Uzumaki- _sensei_.

"Bu-bukan kok! Aku tidak menggambarnya!" sanggah Hinata.

"Hm? Memangnya siapa yang bilang kau menggambarnya? Aku hanya berkata Uzumaki- _sensei_ saja." Seringaian Ino semakin melebar. Wajah Hinata semakin merah padam.

"Ugh, k-kembalikan bukuku, Ino- _chan_!" Dan aksi rebutan buku pun kembali dimulai.

"... Kenapa Uzumaki- _sensei_?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku berucap tanpa sadar. Membuat Ino dan Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Hyuuga satu ini menyukainya, benar 'kan Hinata?" jawab Ino.

Wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. "T-tidak, bukan seperti itu kok, Sakura- _chan ..._ " Hinata benar-benar tak bisa berbohong.

Aku diam. Entah kenapa lidahku kaku hanya untuk sekedar berbicara sepatah dua kata. Ino masih saling ledek-ledekan dengan Hinata perihal Hinata yang menyukai Uzumaki- _sensei._ Sedangkan aku masih terdiam tak menanggapi. Sampai entah bagaimana suaraku keluar dengan sendirinya. "Sejak kapan?" cicitku pelan, menyita perhatian mereka padaku.

"Ya. Sejak kapan kau menyukai Uzumaki- _sensei,_ eh? Kau bahkan tidak pernah bercerita pada kami! Jahat sekali kau! Disaat aku sering bercerita tentang Sai- _kun,_ kau tidak pernah cerita apapun tentang Uzumaki- _sensei._ Kau tahu, aku marah padamu, Hyuuga," ucap Ino, membuat Hinata panik entah kenapa.

"Bu-bukan begitu Ino- _chan._ Aku hanya ... Malu menceritakannya pada kalian ..." jawab Hinata pelan. Kurasa ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Sejak kapan?" ucapku mengulang pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Eh, i-itu ... Sebelum masuk sekolah ini, kurasa ... "

Ino langsung mendekati Hinata, membawanya duduk berhadapan. "Apa? Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagaimana kau mengenalnya sebelumnya?" cecar Ino.

"Eh? I-itu ... Itu ... " Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel masuk berbunyi. Aku berdiri. "Sudahlah Ino. Kita bisa menanyakannya nanti. Kau membuat Hinata kebingungan. Lebih baik kita masuk kelas dulu sekarang," ujarku lalu pergi dari sana tanpa memandang ke belakang. Tak peduli dengan seruan Ino yang memanggilku.

Aku duduk di tempatku sembari memandang keluar jendela. Dia disana. Uzumaki- _sensei_ disana. Dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh, kemeja yang acak-acakan dan dasi yang longgar. Sepertinya ia habis bermain basket melihat disana ia berkumpul dengan anak basket entah dari kelas berapa.

Aku merenung. Terus memandanginya sampai ia menghilang dari pandanganku dan Ino yang menghampiriku dengan omelannya, kenapa aku tidak menunggunya tadi. Aku tak menghiraukannya dan membuatnya semakin kesal hingga akhirnya guru masuk dan menghentikan omelannya.

Pikiranku tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran kali ini. Kejadian saat istirahat tadi terus berputar di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak. Hinata menyukai Uzumaki- _sensei._ Hinata, sahabatku, menyukai Uzumaki- _sensei_ yang juga ku sukai. _Kami menyukai orang yang sama. Dan dia lebih dulu menyukainya daripada aku._

Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan yang menyukai lebih dulu dan yang tidak? Bukannya ini perihal siapa yang dicintai Uzumaki- _sensei_? Antara aku dan Hinata? Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Karena jika pun iya, dia pasti menolakku, karena hubungan guru dan murid itu dilarang.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Apa ini yang namanya patah hati? Dia adalah laki-laki pertama yang kusukai dan aku langsung patah hati karenanya, bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Entah kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak dan ingin menangis saja. Tapi ini masih di kelas, jadi aku harus sebisa mungkin menahan air mataku supaya tidak jatuh. Untung saja Ino duduk dua bangku di depanku, jadi dia tidak bisa melihatku.

 **.**

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan," ucapku seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino yang menatapku heran.

Aku sedang ingin sendiri hari ini. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan Hinata maupun Ino dulu. Entah kenapa rasanya ... Hanya tidak mau saja.

Bukannya pulang ke rumah, aku berakhir di taman komplek sebelah. Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai kemari. Disini tak terlalu ramai, tapi juga tak sepi. Ada lapangan basket kecil yang sekarang sedang digunakan oleh beberapa anak laki-laki. Aku menatap mereka. _Three on three?_ Sepertinya iya.

Aku menghela nafas, menutup mataku, menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut. Ketenanganku terusik ketika bola basket tiba-tiba menggelinding padaku dan berhenti tepat dibawah kakiku.

Seseorang menghampiriku. "Ah, maaf. Apa kami mengganggumu?" tanya orang itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan, tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil bola basket di kakiku. "Tidak kok. Ini bolanya," jawabku seraya memberi bola basket padanya.

Orang itu tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih seraya menerima bola dariku lalu kembali ke lapangan melanjutkan permainan bersama teman-temannya.

Aku menatapnya. Wajahnya tidak asing. Seperti aku pernah melihatnya dimana ya?

Aku melirik jam, tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam aku diam disini. Sudah sore, apa sebaiknya aku pulang? Tapi, sialnya aku lupa jalan pulang. Perlu kau ketahui, aku buta arah. Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku pulang?

"Masih disini?"

Aku menoleh. Dia orang yang sama yang menghampiriku tadi. "Ah, begitulah."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya merujuk pada tempat kosong disampingku. Aku menggangguk pelan dan dia mengatakan terima kasih.

Aku merasa sangat canggung disini. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku? Siapa dia? "Kau anak Konoha High School?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Aku Gaara Sabaku." Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Aku menyambutnya dengan ragu. "Sakura Haruno."

Dia melepaskan tangannya. "Kelas berapa, Sakura? Ah, kau tak keberatan kalau aku panggil dengan namamu?"

Aku tersenyum singkat. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Aku kelas XI A. Kalau um ... Gaara- _san_?"

"XII B."

"Eh? _Senpai_?" Aku terkejut. Sedangkan dia hanya tertawa. "Jangan-jangan ... _Senpai_ itu yang biasanya main basket di lapangan bukan?" tebakku. Aku baru menyadarinya.

"Ya, betul sekali! Wah, tak kusangka ternyata kau suka memperhatikanku ya?" ucapnya dengan tatapan jahil padaku.

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Ti-tidak kok! Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu ..."

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda kok."

Aku cemberut. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, _Senpai,_ " ucapku memberenggut. Dia masih tertawa.

"Hahaha. Mau main basket?" tawarnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggangguk mengiyakan tawarannya.

Teman-teman Gaara- _senpai_ sudah tidak ada entah sejak kapan. Dan taman ini pun menjadi lebih sepi mengingat sekarang sudah sore. Kami bermain hingga petang. Sampai aku kelelahan karena terus berlari kesana kemari belum lagi merebut bola darinya yang notabene lebih tinggi dariku. Itu benar-benar membuatku kualahan.

Dan kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Gaara- _senpai_ menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Tadinya aku ingin menolak karena tidak enak, tapi berhubung aku tak tahu arah jalan pulang dan dia tahu, akhirnya aku mengiyakannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, _Senpai,_ " ucapku begitu kami sampai depan rumahku. Dia tersenyum.

"Tentu. Lain kali kalau bertemu di sekolah sapa saja aku ya! Siapa tau aku lupa kau yang mana."

"Kau ini pelupa ya? Apa punya penyakit pikun, eh?"

Dia kembali tertawa. Tawanya sangat renyah di telingaku. "Tentu saja tidak. Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sudah mau malam," pamitnya.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, _Senpai._ " Gaara- _senpai_ memakai kembali helmnya lalu menyalakan motornya. Ia tersenyum padaku sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Aku masuk ke rumah dengan perasaan lega. Rasa sesak yang semula kurasa sudah mereda bahkan menghilang. Aku melemparkan diriku ke kasur sembari tersenyum.

Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya lain kali karena telah membuat hariku lebih baik.

.

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 **#Don't forget to favorite and review! It's means a lot to me!#**

 **.**

 **#Thank you!#**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sakura POV**_

"Wah, yang benar?" seru Ino terkagum. Hinata hanya menggangguk malu-malu.

Hinata baru saja menceritakan semua hal mengenai Uzumaki- _sensei_. Ternyata dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Uzumaki- _sensei_ ketika Neji- _nii_ -kakaknya- mengajaknya ntuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dan Uzumaki- _sensei_ ada disana. Awalnya, Hinata tak tahu kalau dia seorang guru. Mereka saling mengenal dan Uzumaki- _sensei_ juga sering main ke rumahnya bersama Neji- _nii_. Akhirnya mereka semakin akrab dan akhirnya Hinata menyukainya. Sampai akhirnya ketika ia masuk ke sekolah ini dan bertemu dengan Uzumaki- _sensei_ yang berstatus sebagai gurunya. Itu benar-benar membawa sial untuknya karena Hinata tak mungkin 'kan berhubungan dengan Uzumaki- _sensei_ yang berstatus sebagai gurunya.

Aku hanya memperhatikan, sama sekali tak berkomentar ketika Hinata bercerita. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya masih ada sedikit rasa sakit ketika mendengar Hinata bercerita tentang Uzumaki- _sensei_. _Bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan rasa sakit ini?Ini benar-benar sangat membuatku tidak nyaman._

Aku melamun. Dan hal itu yang menyebabkanku menabrak seseorang ketika sedang berjalan. Aku terkesiap. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-ap- Sakura?"

"Eh? _Senpai_?" Wah, aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya di sekolah ternyata.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka benar-benar bisa bertemu denganmu disini," ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang selalu terpahat di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Kita 'kan satu sekolah," jawabku.

"Siapa Saku?" tanya Ino disampingku, menginterupsi. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Sepertinya _Senpai_ dipanggil tuh," ucapku merujuk pada dua orang yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

Gaara- _senpai_ mengikuti arah pandangku. "Ah, sepertinya kau benar. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Dah, Saku!" Dan dia pun pergi menghampiri orang yang daritadi memanggilnya.

"Hei, aku yakin tadi aku bertanya padamu, Nona Haruno," ucap Ino kesal.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak mendengar. Kau bilang apa tadi?" jawabku tak peduli lalu melenggang pergi dari sana meninggalkannya dan Hinata.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu sih? Dari kemarin kau menghindar terus!" omel Ino begitu ia sampai kelas.

"Tak apa. Lagipula siapa juga yang menghindar sih?" jawabku tak acuh.

Ino mendengus. "Lucu sekali, Sakura. Aku tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kenapa kau tak mau cerita padaku sih?"

Aku tahu, Ino pasti tahu. Dia selalu tahu. Seperti ibu keduaku. "Tidak ada. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kursimu. _Sensei_ sudah datang tuh."

Ino melirik ke depan kelas lalu mengumpat pelan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti kata-kataku, kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sebenarnya, aku juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sikapku berubah terhadap Ino dan Hinata. Padahal mereka sama sekali tak punya salah padaku. Hanya saja aku tak menyukai fakta bahwa Hinata juga menyukai Uzumaki- _sensei_ dan telah mengenalnya lebih dulu daripada aku. Mereka akrab dan bahkan mungkin kenal dekat selama aku belum mengenalnya. Fakta itu menyakiti hatiku. Rasanya aku cemburu. Aku iri dengan Hinata. Tapi aku juga kesal dengan diriku sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan untuk mendekati Uzumaki- _sensei_ saja aku tak berani. Rasanya gugup. Dia adalah lelaki pertama yang kusukai dan aku tak ingin kisah cinta pertamaku gagal, tapi sialnya fakta ini benar-benar menghancurkannya.

Aku mendesah pelan. _Ternyata kenyataan memang pahit, eh._

 **.**

Aku kembali meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata. Langsung melenggang pergi ketika pelajaran telah usai. Meninggalkan Ino dengan seruan kesalnya di belakangku.

 _Ah, sial. Aku kembali kesini_. Aku memandang datar taman dihadapanku. Kenapa kakiku selalu membawaku kesini? Bagaimana caraku pulang nanti?

Aku diam di tempat kemarin. Suasana taman ini masih sama seperti kemarin. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang bermain basket. Gaara- _senpai_? Apa dia selalu kemari saat pulang sekolah? Aku mengalihkan padanganku ketika mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Itu pasti dia.

"Wah, siapa yang kulihat disini?" Dia mengambil tempat duduk kosong disampingku. "Merindukanku, eh?"

Aku langsung menoleh padanya. "Tidak kok! Ah, eh, maaf _Senpai_ ..." Aku menunduk malu karena telah membentaknya.

Dia tertawa. "Bercanda kok. Kenapa kau kemari? Kukira kau tak tahu arah?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tak tahu. Kakiku yang membawaku kemari. Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disini."

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kau berjalan kemari tanpa sadar, hm?" Aku menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa _senpai_ selalu kemari? Setiap pulang sekolah?" tanyaku akhirnya. Mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Aku dan teman-temanku selalu bermain basket disini. Tidak setiap pulang sekolah juga sih. Kalau hanya ada waktu kosong saja. Kenapa?" jawabnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Hanya bertanya. Habisnya, dari kemarin aku selalu melihat _Senpai_ disini bermain basket."

"Kau juga suka basket? Kulihat kau lumayan pandai juga bermain basket." Matanya berkilat jahil menatapku.

"Itu ... aku sempat belajar sedikit tentang basket ketika SMP."

"Hm? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mau main lagi?" tawarnya. Aku menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggangguk menerima tawarannya.

Gaara- _senpai_ memperkenalkanku dengan teman-temannya. Kami bermain bersama. Bukan permainan yang serius. Ini melelahkan, tapi juga menyenangkan. Aku selalu berhasil mencetak _three point shoot_ dari tengah lapangan. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku selalu bisa melupakan sejenak masalahku disini. Rasanya seperti beban pikiranku sedang diangkat entah kemana untuk sesaat.

"Hebat juga kau, Haruno," ucap Kankuro- _senpai_. "Aku bahkan selalu gagal mencetak _three point shoot_."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau harus terus berlatih, _Senpai_."

Kami melanjutkan permainan hingga petang tiba. Langit berubah menjadi jingga dan kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Gaara- _senpai_ kembali mengantarku pulang karena aku tidak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Terima kasih lagi karena sudah mengantarku pulang, _Senpai_ ," ucapku seraya menyerahkan helm padanya.

Gaara- _senpai_ tersenyum. "Sama-sama lagi, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga, gara-gara _Senpai,_ hariku jadi menyenangkan."

"Hm? Memangnya harimu tidak menyenangkan sebelum bertemu denganku?" tanya Gaara- _senpai_.

"Aaa ... tidak juga ... bukannya lebih baik _Senpai_ pulang? Ini sudah hampir malam," jawabku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi sekarang aku diusir nih? Baiklah baiklah aku pulang."

"Eh, bukan begitu _Senpai_. Aku hanya tak mau _Senpai_ pulang malam nanti ..." ucapku panik. Dia tertawa. "Bercanda kok."

Aku memberenggut kesal. "Kau menyebalkan." Dia hanya tertawa lalu memakai helmnya dan pamit pulang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi menghilang dari pandanganku.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Semenjak pertemuanku dengan Gaara- _senpai_ di taman, aku jadi lebih mengenal banyak senior di sekolahku. Ya, bukan berarti saat aku belum bertemu dengannya aku tidak kenal dengan para senior juga sih, hanya saja kali ini lebih akrab dan juga terkadang saat ke taman, aku selalu bermain basket bersama mereka. Oh iya, aku juga jadi hafal jalan menuju ke sana sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau jadi lebih dekat dengan para senior sekarang, Saku," ucap Ino di sela-sela makan siangnya. Kami sedang berada di kantin sekarang.

"Begitulah," jawabku seadanya, dan aku yakin Ino kesal dengan itu.

"Sejak kapan dan bagaimana kau dekat dengan mereka? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara- _senpai_ yang kemarin itu? Jawab pertanyaanku, Haruno!" Oh, tidak. Ino benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu mengacuhkannya.

Aku menghentikan makanku, menatapnya yang sedang menatapku. "Aku bertemu dengannya di taman komplek ... aku lupa komplek mana, lalu kami berkenalan dan begitulah kami akrab."

Ino menatapku penuh selidik. "Yaa, dan sekarang Gaara- _senpai_ sering mengajakku bermain basket bersama teman-temannya disana," lanjutku.

"Dan apa kau menyukainya?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Ino mengendikkan bahu. "Tentu saja Gaara- _senpai_. Kalian sudah dekat sekarang. Kau juga sering bermain dengannya. Tak menutup kemungkinan 'kan kalau kau suka padanya."

Benar juga kata Ino. Hari-hari bersama Gaara- _senpai_ memang selalu menyenangkan dan aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tapi, aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Seperti, janthngku berdegup kencang ketika bersamanya atau salah tingkah atau ciri-ciri orang saat menyukai seseorang. Atau belum? Entahlah.

Aku ikut mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa sampai saat ini."

"Tidak atau belum?" Ino mengerling jahil menatapku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan apaan-sih padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Hinata kita dengan Uzumaki- _sensei_?" Kali ini ia beralih pada Hinata.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona. Dia sangat mudag sekali gugup. Aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresinya ketika marah? Sejujurnya selama aju berteman dengannya, Hinata tak pernah marah sekalipun. Dia sangat sabar. Dan itulah kenapa aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku juga bahkan tak bisa marah padanya. Dia terlalu berharga.

"Yah, tidak seru ah. Tapi memang berhubungan dengan guru itu harus hati-hati sih, Hina. Kalau tidak bisa gawat."

"Aku yakin Hinata tak mungkin seperti itu, Ino," sahutku.

"Ya, Ino- _chan._ Lagipula itu 'kan dilarang."

Ino memutar matanya. "Lalu kau mau apa? Menunggu sampai lulus baru menyampaikan perasaanmu? Oh, ayolah. Kita lulus dua tahun lagi! Dan apa kau yakin dia tidak akan bersama seseorang saat itu?" ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

Aku ikut memutar mata. "Hinata yang menyukainya kenapa kau yang repot?"

"Sudahlah, Ino- _chan,_ Sakura- _chan ..._ Aku tidak keberatan kok menunggu dua tahun. Lagipula kalaupun Uzumaki- _sensei_ sudah dengan yang lain, itu 'kan pilihannya. Kalau aku dijodohkan dengannya, siapa tau dia juga membalas perasaanku' kan meski harus menunggu lama." Aku dan Ino saling berpandangan lalu berpindah ke sisi Hinata, menyukai memeluknya.

"Aku mendukungmu, Hinata! Akan kuhajar dia kalau sampai menolakmu!" seru Ino. Aku mengangguk. "Benar! Awas saja dia kalau sampai menolakmu! Takkan kumaafkan!" seruku sambil memeluknya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku dan Ino sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung kami yang memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Kalau kemarin-kemarin aku yang selalu meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata, kini mereka kembali meninggalkanku karena jemputannya. Jarang sekali aku bisa pulang bersama mereka bertiga.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai. Entah kenapa merasa lemas sekali hari ini, padahal aku sehat, tidak sakit. Aku menghela nafas. Yasudahlah, memang sebaiknya aku pulang hari ini.

"Sakura?"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari belakang. Aku menoleh, Gaara- _senpai_ disana. Juga kedua kakaknya. "Ah, _Senpai_ ... belum pulang?" tanyaku basa basi.

Dia tersenyum. Dan kenapa dengan diriku? Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. "Belum. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja mau pulang saat _Senpai_ memanggilku. Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyaku heran. Tak biasanya aku melihat mereka disini jam segini.

"Kami menemani Gaara. Dia kena hukuman karena ketauan bolos dan bermain basket di lapangan haha," jawab Kankuro- _senpai_.

"Berisik Kankuro," ucap Gaara- _senpai_.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertikaian dua saudara ini. mereka telihat sangat berbeda satu sama lain, tapi dapat akrab. Terkadang aku iri melihat yang seperti itu. Rasanya seperti, aku juga ingin punya saudara seperti mereka. Pasti menyenangkan, punya seseorang yang bisa kau ajak berdebat, mengobrol kapan saja, berkeluh kesah, dan melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Gaara- _senpai._ Aku tersentak. Tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ah, eh, iya."

"Mau bersana denganku?" tawarnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Kemana saja asal tidak menatapnya. Sesuatu berdegup kencang disini. Dan ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Kenapa rasanya panas sekali disini?

"Hukumanmu sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

"Sudah. Makanya aku disini. Jadi, bagaimana? Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Boleh saja ..." Aku melihatnya tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku didepan. Aku ke kelas dulu," ucapnya lalu pergi. _Semangat sekali dia._

"Sepertinya dia melupakan kita, " celetuk Temari- _senpai_. Dia beralih menatapku. "Kau mengubahnya, Haruno."

"Eh? Mengubahnya?"

"Ya, dia menjadi seperti itu gara-gara kau." Temari- _senpai_ melirik jam tangannya. "Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Sudah sore," ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku dan Kankuro- _senpai_.

"Ah, sepertinya aku juga harus pulang. Dah, Sakura! Semoga beruntung!" Dan Kankuro- _senpai_ pun pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei, aku mencarimu. Ternyata masih disini." Aku menoleh. Gaara- _senpai_ disana. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dia juga keringatan. Apa dia habis berlari?

"Eh? _Senpai_? Sudah?" Perasaan, baru saja dia pergi untuk mengambil tas, sekarang sudah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Cepat sekali.

"Sudah."

"Kau berlari?" tanyaku melihat peluh di dahinya. Aku tahu kelasnya tidak dekat dari sini. Apalagi sekolah ini cukup besar.

Sepertinya dia sadar aku menatapnya. Gaara- _senpai_ mengelap peluh di dahinya lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu. Pergi sekarang?"

 _Debaran apa ini?_ Ragu-ragu aku mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaannya sebelum akhirnya kami pergi dari sana.

 **.**

. **:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih ya, _Senpai_ , sudah mengantarku pulang. Maaf jika aku membuatmu repot karena harus mengantarku pulang terus ... " Aku menyerahkan helm yang kupakai padanya.

Gaara- _senpai_ tersenyum. "Tidak sama sekali kok. Aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan olehmu. Malah aku senang ada yang menemaniku pulang, yah, meskipun hanya sebentar dan selebihnya aku harus pulang sendiri sih haha."

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga senang, aku tidak lagi pulang sendiri. Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

Aku sempat terkejut ketika tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku panas seketika. "Kau ini terlalu banyak berterima kasih, tahu." Gaara- _senpai_ menarik tangannya. "Ah, maaf, aku terlalu senang. Loh? Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah sekali."

Aku tersentak. "I-itu ... aku ... tidak apa-apa kok. B-bukannya sebaiknya _Senpai_ pulang? Sudah petang sekarang." _Ah, sial. Dia benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku benar-benar malu sekarang._

"Kau benar." Gaara- _senpai_ memakai helmnya lalu menyalakan kembali mesin motornya. "Kalau begituaku pulang dulu ya! Sampai jumpa, Saku!" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di depan rumahku.

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh kepalaku yang tadi disentuhnya sedangkan sebelah lagi menyentuh dadaku yang masih berdebar tak karuan karenanya. _Ada apa denganku?!_

 _Tapi masa sih, aku pada ... Senpai?_

 _Gawat. sepertinya aku sakit._

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 **#Don't forget to review and fav! It's means a lot to me!#**

.

 **#Thank you!#**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sakura POV**_

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Sai- _kun_ menghindariku."

"Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya ada masalah diantara kalian, Ino- _chan_?"

"Tidak tauu! Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa canggung dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Yang biasanya dia meletakkan tasnya di depan saat boncengan denganku, sekarang, dia memakainya di belakang. Apalagi namanya itu kalau bukan menjaga jarak 'kan?!" seru Ino frustasi.

"Mungkin, dia memang sedang ingin memakainya di belakang ..."

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Terus juga, dia sekarang lebih banyak diam saat bersamaku ..."

"Memang biasanya dia cerewet?"

"Ya ... tidak juga sih. Diam juga, tapi tidak sediam ini! Rasanya jadi tidak enak kalau keadaannya seperti ini ..." Ino mendesah frustasi sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hei ..."

"Sabarlah ... Mungkin Sai- _san_ sedang ada masalah atau banyak pikiran, jadi sikapnya sedikit berbeda padamu. Coba kau tanya langsung saja padanya."

Ino menatap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu memeluknya. "Huwaa Hinata! Bagaimana ini?! Masa aku sudah gagal di masa pendekatan!? Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya!"

"Hei ... "

Hinata mengelus punggung Ino pelan. "Sudah sudah. Aku yakin, Sai- _san_ begitu juga pasti ada alasannya. Coba kau tanya dulu ada apa. Jangan langsung menarik kesimpulan seperti itu ... bisa saja keadaan sebenarnya tidak seperti itu 'kan?"

Ino mengangguk dalam pelukannya, membuat Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya dia jadi lebih baik.

Aku menatap kesal mereka berdua. Daritadi aku bersuara, tak ada yang menanggapi satu pun. Mereka terlalu fokus pada Sai siapalah itu. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Yang kutau hanyalah, itu adalah lelaki yang sedang didekati Ino belakangan ini. Dan tentu saja Ino menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Mendengar cerita Ino, membuatku jadi terpikir soal Gaara- _senpai_. Kalau misalnya aku benar menyukainya, maka aku juga akan dekat dengannya seperti Ino dan Sai sekarang 'kan? Oh, tidak. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?! Aku menyukainya? "Aku ... menyukainya ..." Aku langsung menutup bibirku. Tanpa sadar berucap seperti itu, meskipun pelan aku yakin kini dua orang di hadapanku yang tadi membicarakan soal Sai itu kini menghujaniku dengan tatapan penasarannya.

Mataku bergulir menatap mereka, dan benar saja. Ino sudah menghentikan tangisannya dan terlepas dari pelukan Hinata. Kini, ia dan Hinata sedang menatapku dengan padangan kau-bilang-apa-tadi-? Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Oh, hebat, setelah diabaikan daritadi, aku sudah menarik perhatian mereka sekarang.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau sukai, huh?" tanya Ino. Perhatiannya kini teralihkan seluruhnya padaku. Bahkan sepertinya dia sudah lupa soal Sai-nya itu.

"Siapa? Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa tuh," elakku, menghindari tatapan mereka.

"Tapi ... aku tadi mendengar Sakura- _chan_ mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya ..." _Oh sial, Hinata._

Ino menatapku menyelidik. "Dengar? Aku juga mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, meskipun kau berbisik. Dan aku yakin tadi kau sedang memikirkan tentangnya 'kan? Katakan siapa!" serunya paksa.

Dalam hati aku merutuki diriku sendiri, kenapa aku malah keceplosan berbicara seperti itu tadi, dan aku benar-benar menyesalinya sekarang. "Iya, maksudnya aku menyukai kue yang diberikan kakakku kemarin saat dia pulang." Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi tatapan Ino mengatakan kalau ini tidak berhasil.

"Lucu sekali, sayang. Kita semua tahu kalau kakakmu akan pulang dua minggu lagi dari sekarang, bukan begitu?" _Sial. Aku kalah telak._

Aku menghembuskan nafas keras sebelum kembali berbicara. "Baiklah baiklah, aku kalah!" Sial, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang disaat seperti ini. "Itu ... sepertinya aku ... menyukai ..."

"Siapa siapa?"

"Sabar dulu, Ino- _chan_ ..."

"... Gaara- _senpai_ ..."

Hening ...

 **JDUK!** "Aw! Kakiku!" Ino mengaduh kedakitan ketika lututnya bersitubruk dengan meja.

"Ino- _chan_ tak apa?! Kakimu tak apa 'kan?" Ino meringis sembari mengelus kakinya yang tadi terbentur meja dan Hinata sibuk memeriksa apakah Ino baik-baik saja atau tidak, sedangkan aku hanya menghela nafas seraya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan mereka berdua. _Ada apa sebenarya dengan mereka ini?_

"Gaara- _senpai ... Senpai_ yang kemarin kau temui itu, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk malu-malu menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Kubilang juga apa! Kau pasti menyukainya cepat atau lambat."

Aku memutar mata mendengar ucapan Ino. "Ya ya ..."

"Enaknya ... Sakura- _chan_ akhirnya punya orang yang disukai ya ... Kalian juga sepertinya sudah dekat ... " Aku bisa merasakan wajahku panas perlahan, malu mendengar ucapan Hinata." Aku juga ingin dekat dengan orang yang kusukai ... "

Ino menggenggam tangan Hinata." Tenang saja! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa! Dan kalau sampai dia tak membalas perasaanmu, akan kuhajar dia!"

"Iya! Aku juga akan menghajarnya! Awas saja dia kalau sampai menolakmu!" ucapku, mengikuti Ino.

Hinata hanya tertawa menanggapi kami. "Tidak. Jangan menghajarnya seperti itu. Aku tidak mau dia tersakiti."

" Oh tidak, Hinata. Kau tau, kau terlalu baik," ucap Ino yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh Hinata.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Aku mengerutkan kening melihat sepatu ibuku di depan ketika aku sampai rumah. _Kapan dia pulang?_

"Aku pulang," ucapku seraya melenggang masuk.

"Sakura? Kau sudah pulang?" Ibuku benar-benar sudah pulang ternyata.

Aku mendekat padanya. "Kapan ibu pulang?" tanyaku. Kami duduk di sofa sekarang.

Kerutan keningku semakin dalam ketika melihat wajah sumringah ibuku. Tidak biasanya dia berwajah seperti ini. _Apa yang terjadi?_ "Ibu ... Kau sehat?" Aku menyentuh pipinya. Oh, tidak dia panas.

"Hentikan itu, Sakura. Kau tau, kau tidak sopan," ucapnya setengah kesal.

"Maaf. Jadi, ada apa?" tanyaku langsung.

"Besok. Kita akan bertemu tunanganmu!"

Aku hampir tersedak ketika mendengar kata-kata ibu. Dia bilang apa tadi? Tunangan? Tunggu ... Aku tak salah dengar 'kan? "Ibu ... Bilang apa tadi?"

"Kita akan bertemu tunanganmu besok," ulangnya.

Aku mengerjap. "Tunangan? Sejak kapan aku punya tunangan? Aku bahkan tak pernah bertunangan sebelumnya."

"Oh, ibu belum memberitahukannya padamu ya? Kau sudah dijodohkan sejak bayi, Sayang. Dan ibu pikir sekarang karena kau sudah besar, jadi sudah saatnya untuk kau bertemu dengannya."

Aku meringis. Ibu pasti becanda 'kan? Aku dijodohkan saat bayi? Dengan dia yang entah siapa aku tidak tahu dan sekarang ibu ingin mempertemukanku dengannya? Oh, yang benar saja.

"Ya ya. Aku ke kamar dulu." Aku berdiri, melambaikan tangan singkat pada ibu seraya berlalu.

"Hei! Ibu belum selesai bicara denganmu! Sakura!" Ibu meneriakiku, tapi aku tak peduli. Pura-pura tak mendengar sambil terus berlalu ke kamar.

Aku menghempaskan diriku di kasur. _Ibu pasti bercanda 'kan? Aku tak dijodohkan 'kan? Iya 'kan? Ya, pasti begitu._

Begitu pikirku saat itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu, bahwa semua perkataan ibu benar adanya dan orang kesayanganku itu benar-benar merubah hidupku karena keputusannya.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Roti melon untukmu."

Aku mendongak. "Terima kasih. Mana Ino?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang sekarang duduk di hadapanku.

"Oh, Ino ... itu disana." Aku mengikuti arah pandang Hinata yang melihat Ino sedang menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela dengan wajah sumringah. _Melihat apa dia?_

"Melihat apa dia?" Aku membuka bungkus roti dan memakannya.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela lalu tersenyum. "Pasti itu." Dia menunjuk lapangan yang ramai. Ada yang sedang bermain basket ternyata.

Aku mengernyit ketika melihat sesuatu yang asing. Tak biasanya Uzumaki- _sensei_ ikut main basket dengan murid-murid. Dan juga, siapa itu? Seseorang dengan rambut raven mencuat? Aku tak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

Ketika aku hendak bertanya pada Hinata, Ino menginterupsi dengan antusiasmenya. "Oh, kau lihat itu?! Uchiha- _sensei_ sangat keren! Jarang sekali aku bisa melihatnya main basket di lapangan! Lihat itu Hinata? Dia sangat keren! Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya ..."

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyumannya. "Iya iya. Aku melihatnya kok Ino."

"Siapa Uchiha- _sensei_ yang kau maksud ini?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Aku tak pernah mendengar namanya. Apa dia guru?

Ino beralih padaku. "Kau tidak tahu Uchiha- _sensei_?"

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil terus memakan rotiku. Aku melipat bungkus plastiknya setelanya. "Kau bercanda. Uchiha- _sensei_ itu guru tertampan dan terbaik di sekolah ini! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu tentangnya?!" lanjut Ino menggebu-gebu.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Lagipula apa urusannya denganku? Maksudku, kau tahu ... tak ada urusannya denganku apa aku kenal atau tidak dengan Uchi Uchi apa tadi? Yah, itu lah pokoknya.

Ino baru saja akan kembali mengoceh jika saja bel tidak berbunyi. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada bel sekolah yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari ocehan Ino. Karena aku yakin dia pasti akan mengoceh panjang lebar tentang guru yang dikaguminya itu dan aku terlalu malas untuk mendengarnya.

.

Aku mencorat-coret asal belakang bukuku. Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan dan aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena perkataan Ibu kemarin sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Maksudku, apa dia benar-benar akan mempertemukanku dengan orang yang katanya tunanganku itu besok?

Aku menghela nafas. Jika itu benar adanya, itu artinya aku terikat dengan seseorang. Dan itu artinya lagi, aku tidak bisa bersama Gaara- _senpai,_ benar?

 _Ya. Itu benar sekali._

Dan itu artinya lagiii, hancur sudah kisah asmaraku yang indah dengan Gaara- _senpai_ ... maksudku, hei! Aku bahkan baru akan memulainya, kau tahu! Dan aku tidak mau kisahku hanya sampai sini saja!

Ah, sial. Ibu benar-benar menghancurkan hariku.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?"

Aku menoleh. "Eh? Kenapa _Senpai_?"

"Aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa jadi kau yang bertanya balik." Aku tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucapannya. "Kau tak apa? Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran. Daritadi melamun terus," lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aa ... tidak kok. Aku tidak apa. Maaf, membuatmu khawatir, _Senpai_ ..."

Gaara- _senpai_ tersenyum hangat lalu mengacak rambutku pelan. "Kau sangat membuatku khawatir kau tau."

Pipiku panas. Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku tersipu.

Gaara- _senpai_ berlari kecil ke lapangan, mendribble bola di tangannya lalu melempar bola itu ke dalam ring dan masuk dengan sempurna. Dia berlari kecil mengambil bola itu sebelum beralih menatapku. "Kemarilah!" serunya.

Aku tersenyum lalu berlari kecil menghampirinya. Kami bermain basket Bersama.

Biarlah masalah tunangan itu kupikirkan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. Karena dia tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku tertawa lepas dengan keringat yang turun dari dahi ke pipi di sore hari menuju senja yang indah dengan bola basket yang kami rebutkan untuk memasuki ring.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 **#Don't forget to review and fav! It's means a lot to me!#**

 **.**

 **#Thank you!#**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sakura POV**_

"Ganti bajumu dan siap-siap. Ibu tunggu dibawah setengah jam lagi."

Aku bergeming. Masih belum mengerti dengan situasi saat ini.

Aku terkesiap ketika Ibu berjalan kembali ke pintu dan hendak keluar. Kesadaranku baru kembali.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku harus siap-siap?" tanyaku.

Ibu kembali menatapku. "Tentu saja karena kita akan pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Daripada kau banyak tanya, lebih baik cepat siap-siap!" jawabnya lelah.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak suka. "Tidak mau. Lagipula apa maksu ibu dengan menemui tunangan? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertunangan sama sekali! Bagaimana mungkin aku punya!"

Ibu menghela nafas lelah sebelum kembali berucap, "kau sudah tunangan. Itu saat kau berumur enam bulan. Kau sudah dijodohkan. Bukankah Ibu sudah pernah bilang ini padamu? Dan sekarang, mau tidak mau kau harus ikut Ibu menemui tunanganmu itu. Cepat siap-siap, sebelum Ibu sendiri yang menyeretmu. Kau tau apa yang akan kulakukan jika melawan, Sakura Haruno." Dan setelah itu dia keluar dari kamarku tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Ibu memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku, yang artinya dia sedang serius dan tidak menerima penolakan.

Aku mengerang. Kesal. Aku dijodohkan saat umurku bahkan belum sampai satu tahun dengan seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak tau siapa dia! Dan selama enam belas taun umurku, aku bahkan belum sekali pun bertemu dengannya! Kenapa baru sekarang?! Maksudku, kenapa disaat aku menyukai orang lain dan akan mendapatkannya sedikit lagi sebagai kekasih, sesuatu seperti ini datang dan menghancurkannya dalam sekejap. _Hebat._

Uh, terkadang aku ingin mengumpat pada Ibuku, tapi sayangnya itu tidak boleh, dan aku terlalu menyayangi Ibuku, jadi ya... Aku tidak boleh kasar padanya 'kan? Meskipun ia Ibu yang sangat menyebalkan dan tak pernah bertanya padaku dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan apapun yang menyangkut diriku. Hah.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengganti baju dan bersiap sebelum suara merdu Ibu menggelegar sampai kemari. Aku memakai _dress_ pendek selutut berwarna tosca yang _simple,_ tapi terkesan elegan. Aku menyukai _dress_ ini salah satu alasannya karena itu. Lalu memoleskan _make up_ tipis pada wajahku sebelum akhirnya menata rambutku dan setelah selesai aku turun ke bawah menemui Ibu dan Ayahku yang sedang menunggu di ruang keluarga.

Mereka tersenyum melihatku, terutama Ibu. _Tentu saja. Dia pasti senang._ Kami langsung pergi entah kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti mereka saja. Karena memang dasarnya aku dipaksa untuk ikut 'kan.

Berkali-kali aku berdecak dan mengumpat dalam hati. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Menurutku, kali ini Ibu dan Ayah benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjodohkanku tanpa meminta persetujuanku dan itu saat aku berumur enam bulan?! Oh, Tuhan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan laki-laki seperti apa yang dijodohkan denganku. Ah, aku membutuhkan Kakakku. Dimana dia saat aku membutuhkannya sepeti ini? Dan juga, kenapa dia tidak ikut? Aku baru sadar. Bukankah ini acara penting?

"Dimana Kak Sasori?" tanyaku pada Ayah dan Ibuku.

Ayah melirikku lewat kaca spion tengah sebelum kembali ke depan. "Dia ada pekerjaan hari ini, jadi tidak bisa ikut katanya."

Aku berdecak kesal. Mobil berhenti tepat beberapa menit setelahnya. Aku memandang heran tempat asing di hadapanku ini. Rumah siapa ini? Kukira kita akan ke restoran dan makan malam bersama? Tapi... rumah siapa ini?

Ayah dan Ibu turun dari mobil, tapi kakiku tak mau bergerak sama sekali. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menghinggapi seluruh tubuhku. _Ada apa denganku?_

Ibu membuka pintu mobil disampingku. "Cepat turun. Berhenti berdecak dan ingat, jaga sikapmu, Sakura." Suaranya rendah, tapi mengancam.

Dengan malas aku membalas ucapan Ibuku seraya keluar dari mobil. Berjalan mengikuti mereka dibelakang. Saat pintu dibuka, seorang pelayan perempuan muncul disana, menyapa ramah kami, seakan tau kalau kami akan datang lalu menuntun kami ke dalam.

Semenjak masuk, mataku tak lepas dari rumah ini. Seluruh rumah ini menakjubkan! Sangat mewah dan berkelas. Aku seperti masuk ke dalam istana, tapi dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil. Aku jadi ingin tau seperti apa orang yang memiliki rumah mewah nan megah seperti ini? Apa ini benar-benar rumah tunanganku?

Aku terlalu fokus pada rumah ini sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa kami sudah sampai ruang keluarga. Semua orang sudah ada disini dan tatapan mereka semuanya tertuju padaku yang masih sibuk mengagumi rumah yang kukunjungi ini.

"Sakura." Ibu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Entah sudah berapa kali dia sudah memanggilku. DIlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedikit kesal.

Aku terkesiap, salah tingkah. Melihat semua orang sudah disini, aku lalu memberi salam pada mereka yang dibalas dengan senyum dan sapaan hangat juga. Mereka memperkenalkan diri. Kepala keluarga disini adalah Fugaku Uchiha dan Istrinya, Mikoto Uchiha. Anak mereka yaitu, Itachi Uchiha. Yang kelihatannya lebih tua dariku. Mungkin kalau kutebak, seumuran Kak Sasori? Tapi wajahnya terlalu rupawan untuk seorang pria yang berusia tujuh taun diatasku. Ah, aku lupa ... Kakakku bahkan terlihat lebih muda daripada dia.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Bibi Mikoto pada Itachi. Hm, apa aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kak'?

"Sepertinya sedang siap-siap. Dia baru saja pulang tadi. Jadi, kurasa dia akan sedikit terlambat," jawab Kak Itachi.

"Ah, maaf ... Sasuke baru saja pulang. Kelihatannya dia sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sering pulang larut juga sih ... jadi sepertinya dia akan terlambat," ucap Bibi Mikoto pada kami. _Siapa Sasuke? Anaknya yang satu lagi? Apa jangan-jangan dia juga tunanganku?_

Ibu tersenyum. "Tidak apa kok. Wajar saja kalau dia sibuk. Sebentar lagi akan ujian 'kan? Kelas tiga itu?"

Bibi Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Begitulah." _Kelas tiga? Apa dia kelas tiga SMA? Setahun di atasku? Seniorku?_

Sembari menunggu si Sasuke itu datang, kami berbincang. Oh, sepertinya bukan kami, hanya para orang tua, karena aku tidak ikut berbincang. Mereka mengobrolkan sesuatu entah-apa-itu-aku-tidak-tau yang kelihatannya asik sekali. Sedangkan aku, hanya memainkan ponsel sembari berkirim pesan dengan Gaara- _kun_.

 **.**

 _ **From: Gaara-kun**_

 _Hahaha ya. Kau harus melihat wajahnya saat dia kubilang kakinya patah. Itu sangat menggelikan._

 **.**

Aku tertawa kecil membacanya. Ingatanku jadi melayang pada saat tadi siang saat Lee, salah satu teman sekelasku jatuh entah karena apa dan dia medapati memar parah di kakinya. Saat itu Gaara- _kun_ bilang dengan wajah seriusnya kalau kakinya patah. Wajahnya langsung shock dan seketika pucat pasi. Aku dan beberapa temanku yang tau kalau Gaara- _kun_ berbohong dengan susah payah menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Lee. Dia yang notabenenya hobi olahraga,pasti akan merasa kehilangan separuh nyawanya kalau kakinya patah dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi 'kan. Yaampun, kasian sekali Lee.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya seraya mengetikkan balasan pada Gaara- _kun_ disana.

 **.**

 _ **To: Gaara-kun**_

 _Jahat sekali kau, Gaara-kun. Tidakkah kau kasian melihat wajah memelasnya? Dia tidak akan menjadi lelaki yang penuh semangat masa muda lagi jika kehilangan salah satu kakinya._

 **.**

Dan tepat setelah aku mengirim pesan balasan pada Gaara- _kun_ , seseorang datang dan membuat keadaan yang tadinya ramai dengan acara berbincang-bincang para orang tua menjadi hening seketika.

"Oh, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau datang. Kami sudah menunggumu daritadi. Lama sekali kau," omel Bibi Mikoto pada orang itu.

"Maaf. Aku pulang telat tadi. Lupa kalau hari ini ada acara kalau saja Ibu tidak mengingatkanku tadi." Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu duduk disamping Kak Itachi.

Aku mengernyit melihatnya. _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?_

"Oh, Sakura ... ini dia orang yang mau Ibu pertemukan denganmu. Dia tunanganmu. Sasuke Uchiha. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha."

Sasuke ... Uchiha ... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu entah dimana. Ah, biarlah. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno," ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Dia tidak menanggapi ucapanku, tapi kulihat sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai tipis.

Kami pindah ke dapur. Menuju meja makan yang ternyata telah penuh dengan berbagai hidangan mewah yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Oh, Tuhan. Ini benar-benar sangat menggiurkan. Dan kurasa perutku langsung bunyi setelahnya. Aku harus menahan air liurku ketika melihat semua makanan ini tepat di depan mataku.

Kami makan sambil sesekali berbincang tentang hal yang tidak penting. Aku hanya mengomentari beberapa kali dan menjawab ketika ditanya, karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan makanan di piringku. Kuakui ini sangat sangat lezat! Bahkan restoran bintang lima pun kalah! Rasanya aku ketagihan makan disini. Beruntung sekali keluarga Uchiha.

Setelahnya, pelayan membereskan piring-puring bekas makan kami, tapi kami masih disana, melanjutkan obrolan.

"Sakura- _chan_ sekarang enam belas tahun ya ... Berarti, kelas dua SMA?" tanya Bibi Mikoto padaku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Konoha High School."

Wajahnya terkejut untuk sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara. "Oh, benarkah? Sasuke juga disana! Oh, tidak. Bagaimana kalau kalian ketahuan menjalin hubungan? Bukankah itu tidak boleh?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. _Kenapa tidak boleh? Bukankah tidak apa-apa? Setahuku tak ada larangan berhubungan dengan senior._

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Paman Fugaku berkata, "yah, setahuku hubungan guru dan murid itu tidak diperbolehkan. Kecuali jika muridnya sudah lulus."

 _Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Guru dan ... Murid?! Aku murid dan Sasuke ... Gurunya?!_

Mataku langsung melirik lelaki yang katanya _tunanganku_ itu dihadapanku. Ekspresinya datar. Tak ada emosi apapun tercetak disana. _Kira-kira apa yang dia pikirkan?_

"Uhm ... Sasuke- _san_ seorang guru?" tanyaku, akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya. Aku guru bahasa Inggris. Tapi hanya mengajar kelas tiga." Dan ternyata yang menjawab adalah Sasuke sendiri. Dia hanya mengajar di kelas tiga saja. Itulah kenapa aku tak pernah tau kalau ada guru seperti dia, karena selama dua tahun sekolah SMA-ku, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Walaupun kami berada di satu tempat yang sama.

Karena guru yang mengajar Inggris di kelasku adalah guru yang terkenal ditakuti dan sangat tegas. Haha. Karena jika ada gurunya seperti Sasuke, anak kelasku -khususnya perempuan- pasti akan mendadak rajin. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Semalaman itu kami berbincang mengenai pertunanganku dengan Sasuke. Tak ada perlawanan dari Sasuke. Tak ada perlawanan apapun dari Sasuke. Maksudku, dia sama sekali tidak menolak pertunangan ini. Dan aku pun tidak melakukan perlawanan atau perdebatan apapun mengenai pertunangan ini yang akhirnya membuat orang tua kami senang, _tentu saja._

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur begitu kami sampai rumah. Pikiranku melayang, memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku mengerang seraya menutup wajahku dengan bantal.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan ini ... Aku bertunangan. Kini aku sudah punya tunangan. Dan tunanganku adalah guruku sendiri. Guruku. HA.

Siksa saja aku di _red roomnya_ Mr. Grey. Aku rela kok.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 **#Don't forget to favorite and review! It's means a lot to me!#**

 **.**

 **#Thank you!#**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku memandang keluar jendela dengan bosan. Tak ada yang menarik. Sampai mataku melirik seseorang dengan penampilan rapi dan rambut yang mencuat ke belakang sedang berjalan di sisi lapangan dengan beberapa buku di pelukannya.

Beberapa siswa yang ada di lapangan menyapanya ketika ia lewat dan dia membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan lambaian tangan singkat.

"Ah, Uchiha- _sensei!_ " Aku melirik malas orang yang secara tiba-tiba ada disampingku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku, pura-pura tak mengerti.

Ino melirikku sebentar sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang di bawah sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pada Uchiha- _sensei._ "Kau tidak tahu Uchiha- _sensei_?"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Tidak."

Ino berbalik, sepenuhnya menghadapku, membuatku mau tak mau menghadapnya juga. "Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu keluar kelas! Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu Uchiha- _sensei_?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana," jawabku acuh.

Ino menatapku kesal. "Kau tau? Kau sangat menyebalkan."

Aku tersenyum singkat, berkata, "terima kasih" padanya sebelum kembali menatap keluar jendela dan menemukan dia sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

 **.**

Semenjak aku melihatnya di sekolah tempo hari, entah kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Setiap dia lewat atau ada dalam jangkauan pandanganku, mataku selalu mengikutinya.

Dan ternyata, Ino benar. Hampir seluruh sekolah ini tau siapa dia. Maksudku, selama dua tahun aku bersekolah disini, aku sama sekali tak tau kalau dia mengajar disini. Di sekolahku. Padahal, hampir semua guru aku kenal dan juga aku termasuk orang yang sering bulak balik ke ruang guru, tapi anehnya, aku tak pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

Dia -Uchiha- _sensei-_ sangat terkenal di kalangan murid perempuan. Yang kutau, sebagian besar populasi perempuan di sekolah ini tertarik dan memendam rasa padanya, tapi sayangnya dia seorang guru dan hubungan guru dan murid dilarang disini. Kecuali jika murid itu sudah lulus, menjalin hubungan dengan gurunya bukan hal yang dilarang. Dan aku disini, yang berstatus sebagai muridnya, diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan hubungan ini lebih dari sekedar _pacaran. Hebat._

Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mengetahui ini.

"Aku pulang." Aku melepas sepatuku, memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai dan menghempaskan diri di sofa setelahnya.

Aku menoleh ke samping saat merasakan sofa bergoyang pelan, seseorang duduk disampingku. Kak Sasori disana dengan membawa setoples camilan. "Hei, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas menjawabnya.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku.

"Tadi siang."

"Kak." Jeda sebentar. Kak Sasori menoleh padaku. "Apa kau tau soal pertunanganku?" tanyaku.

Dahinya berkerut, bingung. "Pertunangan? Pertunangan apa? Kapan kau bertunangan?"

Aku ikut mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, kak. Aku tau kau tau soal ini."

Matanya kesal menatapku. Ia tersinggung. "Aku tidak berpura-pura bodoh, dan aku memang tidak tau apa-apa soal pertunanganmu itu, adikku yang menyebalkan."

Aku bersandar pada punggung sofa lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Ibu menjodohkanku saat usiaku 6 bulan. Bukankah ini sudah kelewatan? Dia bahkan tidak meminta persetujuan ku sama sekali tentang itu. Dan lagi, Ibu tidak menerima penolakan, jadi dengan terpaksa aku menyetujuinya." Aku mengumpat dalam hati, mengingat saat ibu memberitahuku kalau aku sudah bertunangan.

"Wow. Benarkah? Dan Siapakah orang tidak beruntung itu?"

Aku menatap kesal kak Sasori. " Apa maksudmu orang tidak beruntung?"

"Yah, tak beruntung kan. Harus mengikuti keinginan orang tua yang kau tak inginkan sama sekali. Kau Bahkan tak bisa memilih pasangan hidupmu sendiri. Apalagi bertunangan denganmu. Aku tidak yakin hidupnya akan damai."

Aku menatapnya kesal lalu memukulnya dengan bantal, tapi sialnya Kakakku yang menyebalkan ini bisa menghindarinya dan merebut bantal itu dariku. "Padahal aku menyukai orang lain. Ah, menyebalkan."

"Wah, kau menyukai seseorang?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya, lebih memilih menonton acara TV yang entah apa itu.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Ini aneh. Hari ini pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Yang biasanya anak-anak malas-malasan, kini mereka entah kenapa terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dan aku tahu alasannya saat melihat siapa guru yang masuk ke kelas.

Dia. Uchiha- _sensei._ Guru idola para murid perempuan dan yang paling terkenal satu sekolahan itu berdiri di depan kelasku dengan membawa beberapa buku dipelukannya.

Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Siswi di kelasku sangat histeris karenanya. Kelas ini setelahnya berubah menjadi seperti pasar malam yang sangat berisik.

"Wah, Aku tidak percaya ini! Uchiha- _sensei_ mengajar di kelas kita, Saku!"

"Yah, sangat sulit dipercaya," jawabku acuh, tapi Ino tak peduli -tentu saja. Dia lebih peduli dengan guru Bahasa Inggris yang sedang berdiri di depan sana.

"Hari ini saya menggantikan Ibiki- _sensei_ mengajar di kelas ini. Beliau tidak bisa hadir dikarenakan ada urusan dinas." Dan yah, Ibiki- _sensei_ sudah membuat semua siswi di kelas ini -kecuali aku, tentu saja- sangat girang.

Aku harus mengakui ini, caranya mengajar memang sangat mudah di pahami dan ditangkap oleh otakku.

Dan murid di kelas ini pun entah kenapa jadi lebih aktif dari biasanya. Apa mungkin karena dia tidak semenyeramkan Ibiki-sensei, jadi mereka berani bicara? Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, ku akui aku juga sangat menikmati pelajaran hari ini.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Aku baru saja sampai rumah dan mendudukan bokongku di sofa ketika ibu berseru memanggilku dari atas. Kurasa dia mendengar suaraku pulang dan kegirangan karenanya.

Ibu menghampiriku yang masih mengistirahatkan diri di sofa panjang dengan kaki berselonjor nyaman. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri menatapku, seolah ada hal bagus yang terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau ini buruk untukku.

Dan benar saja. Bisa kalian tebak apa yang disampaikan ibu padaku? Ini katanya, "ibu baru saja pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha, membicarakan soal pertunanganmu. Dan kami sepakat kalau kau dan Sasuke akan bertunangan secara resmi minggu depan."

 _Hell?!_

Bunuh saja aku di rawa-rawa, bu.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 **#Don't forget to favorite and review! It's means a lot to me!#**

 **.**

 **#Thank you!#**


End file.
